Of Dragons, Magic and Demigods
by Caledor54
Summary: What would happen if a son of Poseidon  not percy ;    and a duaghter of Zeus where to somehow get trapped in the world of Eragon?
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

Hello everyone! This is my first fic (yay! :D) and I'm really excited about it. I hope you also enjoy it and please leave any comments you wish to. I welcome all constructive criticism. Just a word about this fic. I am only going to post the first chapter for now and see if people actually like what I am writing. If people do then I will write more. If not then I will stop and try something else. Right, with that out the way on to the story. In its simplest form this is a Percy Jackson meets The Inheritance Cycle but there is another fundamental aspect to it and that is the background of the High Elves of Warhammer Fantasy. Now at this point a few of you may think "Oh no! Not Warhammer!" but please give it a chance. (it doesn't even enter the first chapter :P) so yeah that's kinda it. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE FIC! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR WARHAMMER FANTASY. PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

As the _Talíta_ glided into the calm, crystal waters of the bay, Eragon breathed a sigh of relief.

"_We made it, Saphira!"_ he said._ "We finally made it across the sea."_

_"Yes we did, little one" _replied Saphira in a low hum. The island they had landed on had been spotted by Saphira an hour or so ago and, it being the first land they had seen since leaving the eastern wastes of Alagaësia, they had made straight for it. The island itself was large, nearly as big as Surda. It was mostly forested but there were great plain teeming with game and a large range of mountains that ran from the north to the south, nearly cutting the island in half. This was the place that the Riders would be reborn. Eragon quickly set to work, organising the elves who had accompanied him into teams of two. Two of these teams he sent to find a suitable camp site, another to keep watch in case any wild animals or other dangers attacked. The last team help him and Blödhgram unpack the _Talíta _of the remaining food and water, then set about tying her down so that she couldn't slip away with the tide.

"_This will make a fine hunting ground for the hatchlings"_ the dragon Umaroth spoke in his mind. "_We must build the nesting towers in those mountains in the north. Buildings for the future Riders will also have to be constructed."_

_"Yes, it will be a small settlement to begin with but in time we may build it to rival Doru Araeba!"_ replied Eragon with enthusiasm. The thought of raising a city where dragons and Riders could train and live in peace highly appealed to him. And yet...

_"We will see them again, Eragon"_ Saphira said, sensing his emotions.

"_But what if we don't!"_ Replied Eragon with sadness in his voice. "_What if we never get see Arya or Fírnen again! And what of Roran and Katrina? Angela said we would never return to Alagaësia."_

_"If you give in to sadness then you have already lost" _rumbled Glaedr. "_We must keep our hopes and dreams alive if we wish to raise the Riders from the ashes of Galbatorix's betrayal."_

Eragon knew the golden dragon was right but that didn't stop him sighing in mourning of his past. Blödhgram noticed the noise and turned to face him.

"Is something wrong, Shadeslayer?" he asked in his purring voice.

"No, just... thinking of days past." Replied Eragon moodily.

Soon one of the teams he sent to find a camp site returned and told him that there was a valley a few miles north of their current location. They also said that there was a river in the valley that flowed in to sea and that it was wide enough for _Talíta. _This lighten Eragon's mood greatly, as they now didn't have to carry all their equipment or the eggs and Eldunarí through the forest. They loaded up the ship once more and set off up the river to the camp site. They soon came across a large plain that ran from the edge of the forest all the way to the base of the mountains. At the first bend in the river a pair of elves stood watching the ship and waiting for its arrival. After mooring the ship to the river bank and setting up their tents, Eragon and Saphira set off to hunt. Eragon was sick of eating vegetables and fish for weeks, he was hungry for some meat.

They quickly found a herd of deer and, thanks to the ring Orik gave her, Saphira approached silently with the sun in her face so she wouldn't cast a warning shadow. Eragon quickly extended his consciousness to the closes deer and took control of their thoughts, telling them to be calm and relaxed. Then Saphira tucked her wings in against her scaly sides and dove at the herd. They scattered and ran but they couldn't hope to outrun a dragon. Saphira killed three deer in quick succession and roasted a forth. Once she was satisfied that it would be enough for both of them, she landed and began to eat. Eragon took the energy from the dead animals and transferred it to his ring, Aren. Whilst he hated doing it but he may need the energy soon and it seemed a waste to let it go. Then he walked over to the roasted carcass and skinned, gutted and cleaned the animal. The flesh was warm from Saphira's flames and cooked right through. Eragon cut himself a slice of venison and sat to eat while looking up at the mountains in the distance and wondering how he was going to build a city amongst those towering peaks. Of course they were not as tall as the Beor Mountains but they were still higher than any peak in the Spine. He would think more on it later and discuss ideas with the elves but until then he let his mind wander freely.

Later that day he talked with the elves about the best ways to build the town that would later become a city of dragons and Riders. They reached the point where all parties agreed to use magic and bind it into the very being of the place. The strength of the wards would be increased as time wore on and they would design places to act as emergency exits or entrances to the city in case of fire or some other disaster. Finally the debate drew to a close and Eragon retired to his tent to sleep.

In the morning they sailed to the mountains. They set off as the sun appeared over the horizon, breaking camp quickly and efficiently. They sailed on the river until mid morning where they reached a large lake that was filled from a waterfall that fell two hundred feet from a mountain cliff.

"_Here."_ Said Umaroth. "_This is the place where we will begin to rebuild." _And so they beached _Talíta_ and began to build. The first places to be planned out were the nesting houses, the Eldunarí's hall or the Hall of Elders as they wished it to be called and the Rider's living quarters. These would form the core of the city, each building would be wide enough for two dragons to walk abreast inside each corridor and tall enough for the dragons to stretch their wings if necessary. They would form a square; The curved front of the Rider's quarters took up the east and southern side of the square. The nesting houses in the west and the Hall of Elders ran back into the mountain to the north. Three roads would lead to the square. One from the east, one from the south and one from the north-west. The east road would lead to the lake and the harbour that would be established there. The southern road would lead down into the lower city and the north-western road would lead up the mountain to a stronghold, built into the mountain in the dwarven style.

It took four months to compete the three buildings and roads and to lay the foundations for the stronghold. Eragon looked back at their work at the end of the forth month and wondered at how they had did it. The Rider's quarters were two hundred feet tall and nearly one hundred feet wide. The curve stretched along for four hundred feet. When he had walked those great vaulted halls he had felt small, even next to Saphira. The eggs had been moved into the Hall of Elders for safe keeping and the Eldunarí had also been placed in alcoves in the walls. Cuaroc sat on a white stone throne and surveyed the walls of the place he now guarded.

"This," Eragon said out loud as he looked at the sun setting over the mountain peaks "I could get used to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrival**

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my first chapter. I hope you liked it. Now for a bit of PJO... but not in the way you were expecting. What do you mean? I heard you cry. Well read and find out :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

As Imrik hurried along the road that ran down long island, he felt his curiosity grow. He had been living in Europe until a week ago when his father had sent him to New York. He had also given Imrik a chest which contained Imrik's most valuable possessions.

"I wonder why Dad wanted us to go to this camp?" said Imrik in his mind. "we were doing pretty well on our own."

"Indeed, but we must not ignore your Father's wishes" rumbled Reagal. The dragon had grown quickly in the past few months since hatching in September. He would soon be able to breathe fire, a thing he was very eager to do. His scales shimmered sea green in the sunlight. The strange white lightning that rippled along his flank from snout to tail cast a strange white glow onto the road and surrounding objects. The dragon was the size of a rhino but was still young in terms of dragons.

As they neared the camp's borders the heard the sounds of a fight. Screams, battle-cries and a guttural roar coming from just around the corner. Imrik didn't even need to look at Reagal. The dragon crouched and Imrik reach up and pulled his shield down from its place on the left side of the saddle. Then, drawing his sword, Dragonfang, they ran around the corner. It was a depressing scene. A few kids in bronze armour where crouching at the top of a hill with bows drawn but they couldn't get a clear shot into the melee. Behind them a purple dragon was curled into a ball at the base of a large pine tree. It was whimpering in pain. Lower down the hill the situation was worse. Three more kids in armour fought six snake women, Dracaenae, while one kid went head to head with two hellhounds. Reagal let out a roar and jumped towards the Dracaenae. Imrik ran straight at the hellhound closest to him. It spun around and leapt at him. He sidestepped and swung his sword straight into the great dog's mouth, slicing the skull in half and disintegrating the monster. The lunged and stabbed the other hellhound in the back. It reared up and the boy it had been fighting cut off its head. He was tall and strong, about sixteen. He had close-cropped blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Thanks for that" he said. "now let's help the others."

"No need" Imrik replied calmly as Reagal slashed two Dracaenae and bit into a third. The kids finished off the rest. Imrik walked over to Reagal and patted him affectionately on the snout.

"Well" said the boy who Imrik had saved "I think if you hadn't have come we would have been done for, all of us. I'm Jason Grace. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Imrik Caldar" replied Imrik " and this is Reagal. Pleased to meet you, Jason." They shook hands.

"Jason!" Exclaimed a girl with choppy, uneven brown hair. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Imrik smiled as he recalled a song about a girl with kaleidoscope eyes. "you can't just let a dragon into Camp! We don't know if we can trust them yet!"

"You can trust me." Said Imrik. "I'll prove it. Let me see your dragon. The one around the tree. He needs serious healing."

"It's ok. We have the Golden Fleece to do that but thanks for the offer." Jason replied. "Piper, I think we can trust him. He seems good enough. Are you a demigod?" He asked Imrik

"Yes I am." He relied. "My Father sent me here. I am a son of Poseidon."

"Well then Imrik" said Jason with a smile "let's get you settled in."

Being at Camp Half-Blood was great for Imrik and Reagal. The ran races against the wood nymphs, practiced sword fighting with the Ares campers, took lessons in Greek from a girl called Annabeth Chase and hung around with Jason, Piper and Leo as they made plans for a flying warship in Bunker 9. The only downside was being alone in his cabin. He could tell he wasn't the only one who had even lived there as there was a chest full of clothes beneath one of the bunks and above that a jagged horn that must have come off the biggest bull on earth. When he asked who else lived in the cabin and when they would come back, people either signed and turned away or looked nervous and stopped talking to him. He finally got so annoyed he asked Annabeth why everyone was avoiding the subject. She looked at me with hard eyes and choked back a sob.

"Percy Jackson lives in there," she said. "He's missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Imrik. "I didn't know. I'm guessing you were close?"

"Yeah. He was – he is my boyfriend." She replied a little shakily.

"What does he look like?" Imrik asked out of curiosity. He wanted to know more about his brother.

"He has black hair, sea-green eyes and a handsome face. He is about as tall as me, maybe a bit taller." Answered Annabeth in a wishful tone, as if by recalling his features she could summon him back from where-ever he had gone. Suddenly Jason burst into the room. He was out of breath and his eyes were wild.

"The – The- Hunt- The Hunters are here!" he said breathlessly.

"Come on Imrik." Annabeth smiled. "It's time you met Jason's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Defence...

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have exams soon so I've been kinda preoccupied. Anyway I will now hopefully be updating twice a week. I apologise in advance for any lateness due to exams :( anyway on with the story! What will happen when the Hunters meet Imrik? Who can say ;)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

The three of them left the cabin and headed towards Half-blood Hill, where Thalia's pine tree stood tall in the sun. He had heard the stories about Thalia giving her life for her friends and being turned into a tree by her father, Zeus. Then, five years later, Percy Jackson had hung the Golden Fleece on the branches of the tree to heal a poisoned wound. The Fleece had healed Thalia and brought her back to life. Imrik knew she was a Hunter now from Jason but he didn't know what she looked like so he wasn't sure what to expect as the campers converged on the Big House. Chiron came trotting out to greet the Hunters but he looked nervous. Annabeth and Jason ran forward as well but Imrik walked slowly. He didn't know what to make of these girls yet... they were all dressed in silver tops and jeans with bows slung over their backs. A pack of white wolfs were moving in-between the girls and a few falcons landed on the trees and windowsills nearby. One girl stepped out from the rest and embraced Annabeth. She was tall, around fifteen maybe, with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and a ripped leather jacket over her silver Hunters top. She had a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver circlet in her hair. She released Annabeth and tackled Jason.

_So this is his sister, _thought Imrik with a smile _they look nothing alike but they have the same aura of power..._ the girl turned her attention to Chiron

"Good to see you again, Chiron!" she said smiling

"It's been too long, my dear." He replied with a kind look on his face. It was obvious he cared about this Thalia.

"Thalia", said Jason excitedly, "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Imrik get over here!" He beckoned Imrik forward. Thalia turned her electric eyes on him and narrowed her eyes as he approached. Imrik held her stare.

"Pleased to meet you, Thalia", he said politely, offering his hand, "I'm Imrik"

"If Jason trusts you then I guess I have no reason to dislike you... yet." She said in a suspicious tone. "Who's your parent?" she asked curiously. Imrik guessed she wasn't being rude so he replied in a polite tone.

"Poseidon"

She gasped. Her eyes flicked to Annabeth, then to Chiron then back to Imrik. "I can see the resemblance", she muttered "same eyes. Well if your Kelp Head's brother then I guess we can be friends." She said with a grudging smile.

"I hope so. Apparently you're a fierce enemy." Imrik said with a smile.

That night at dinner Chiron announced a 'friendly' game of Capture the flag would be held on Friday, tomorrow. Whispers of excitement spread through the crowd. Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor to get their attention again.

"Now I can see that you are all looking forward to this but there is a..ah slight miss-match in the numbers. Thalia, would you be willing to select, say six female campers to make teams fair?"

"Sure Chiron. Clarisse, Katie, would you mind taking two girls from your cabins and joining our team?" she asked. She sent a sly smile towards Annabeth who looked like she was working on some sort of plan.

"No problem, Thalia!" replied Katie enthusiastically. Clarisse just grunted but she seemed pleased.

"Good now we have even teams the only thing that remains tonight is to bless this meal and eat! To the Gods!" Chiron said

"The Gods!" the campers and Hunters echoed.

Imrik sat alone at the Poseidon table looking at Jason who also sat alone at the Zeus table. Imrik waved and Jason waved back half-heartedly. Imrik wanted to comfort his friend but he couldn't switch tables so he contented himself with munching into his barbecue ribs and pizza. Mid way through dinner though Thalia got up from the Artemis table and went and sat by her brother. This cheered him up no end and Imrik was glad for his friend but couldn't help but think _I wish I could meet this Percy Jackson. At least I'd have someone to talk to at dinner._ After the meal they all walked down to the camp fire and Apollo cabin lead the sing along. Imrik sat next to Jason, Piper and Leo. Thalia sat with the Hunters, as far away from the rest of the male campers as they could get. Annabeth said she was too tired and went to bed, which Imrik found odd but didn't question her. He figured that she was still cut up about Percy disappearing of the face of the Earth.

"Hey! You ok?" said Jason, snapping his fingers in front of Imrik's face to get his attention.

"Yeah, just... thinking." Replied Imrik with a far-away look in his eyes. "Did you meet Percy?" He asked Jason.

"No. I arrived about a month and a half ago from the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Percy is probably either there or still with Hera. She said something about an exchange the last time we spoke." Jason replied looking thoughtful. He turned to Imrik and gave him a sympathetic look. "You're worried for him aren't you? You haven't even met him and you care what happens to him."

"He _is _my brother. It's natural that I want him to be ok." Imrik replied glumly, "I wish I could meet him..."

"Maybe you will. One day," Relied Jason cheerfully but Imrik could see the doubt behind his eyes, "He can't stay lost forever."

Imrik smiled at his friend, feeling slightly more hopeful about seeing his brother. That night when he walked into his cabin after the camp fire, a note was lying on his bed. His name was written on the front in Ancient Greek with green ink. Imrik knew at once that it was from his father. He tore open the envelope and unfolded the single piece of paper inside. The note said

I am sending Tyson, your Cyclops brother and a good friend of Percy's, to help with the building. Take care of him and be a good friend as I know you will. He will arrive in the morning on the beach. Meet him there.

Your Father

Imrik folded up the note and sat down on his bunk, considering the news. He had a half brother that was a Cyclops. Okay, that he could accept. Most Cyclopes were his Dad's children anyway. His name was Tyson and he knew Percy. This was very interesting. He could find out some information about his mysterious brother. He is coming to help with the building. Be nice to him and take care of him. _Couldn't be too hard, could it? _He thought to himself.

"_Don't go asking for trouble," _Reagal chuckled in his mind "_it always finds us anyway."_

"_Meh, he's my brother. It shou- it will be fine,"_ Imrik replied a bit annoyed "_besides if he any information on Percy then he is welcome in me books, let alone I can talk to some-one at dinner!" _Reagal snorted at this last sentence, then said goodnight and went to sleep. Imrik took a lot longer to fall asleep. So many things had happened that day. The Hunters' arrival, the note from his father and the revelation he had another brother who had links to Percy. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

As the sun came up over the horizon, brushing Imrik's eye lids with a warm light, many thought were running through his head. He got up and got dressed, then headed down to the beach through the early morning mist. Reagal accompanied him, walking alongside him so he didn't wake campers with the beating of his wings. As soon as they walked on to beach a line, like a bow wave, appeared in the water. It grew until it was around ten feet from the shore. Then the head, shoulders and torso of a Cyclops broke through the surface of the water. He was around seven feet tall with one huge calf brown eye in the centre of his forehead. We was wearing a massive flannel shirt, jeans and trainers. He was riding one of the most beautiful animals Imrik had ever seen. It looked like a cross between a horse and a fish, glowing with the colours of the rainbow. It stopped about a yard away from him and spoke in his mind "_Your brother, Lord." _The Cyclops dismounted and hugged the Hippocampus.

"Good-bye, Rainbow," He said into its mane and the Hippocampus nuzzled closer to him. Then he released it and walked towards Imrik. Rainbow gave one last ad whinny then swam away. "So you are the brother Daddy sent me to meet?" asked the Cyclops who sounded a bit sad but also a bit hopeful as well.

"Yeah, my name's Imrik. This is my friend Reagal," Imrik said, indicating himself then the dragon to his left.

"I am Tyson. It is good to meet you brother!" Tyson said gleefully. He stepped close and hugged Imrik, which was slightly less painful than being landed on by a juvenile dragon. As he regained his breath Tyson walked up the Reagal.

"I have fought many dragons but none have ever been my friend. Will you be my friend?" he asked in a tentative tone.

"_Of course, Tyson. We are practically brothers in all but blood." _Relied Reagal, joining his mind with Tyson's and Imrik's at once.

"Yay! Another brother!" Tyson shouted and hugged Reagal's neck. After Tyson had calmed down they went for breakfast. Reagal crouched outside the pavilion and the nymphs brought him enough barbecue to keep him well fed. Imrik and Tyson sat at the Poseidon table and talked about their Father's kingdom, the merits of peanut butter and most importantly about Percy. Tyson had known about Percy's disappearance from Poseidon but was still tearful about the subject. Apparently Cyclopes are more sensitive than others. He told Imrik about the adventures he had had with Percy and what kind of a person he was. The Cyclops was honest and blunt, not trying to make Percy's adventures sound better than they were but also not exaggerating either. Imrik spared a glance at the other tables and was surprised to see a small, dark-haired boy sitting at the Hades table. The other campers were giving the boy looks as well but he seemed not to mind. He smiled at Imrik in what would have been a warm way if it hadn't been as creepy as it was. Jason looked over from the Zeus table as well, seeming interested. Imrik caught his eye and a silent agreement past between them. They were going to talk to this boy after breakfast.

As it turned out the boy was waiting for them as they left the pavilion, standing next to a twenty foot long scar in the marble floor that stretched out onto the grass. He was pale, almost as white as paper. His dark hair was long but well kept. His clothes, jeans, a top with dancing skeletons on it and an aviator's jacket, looked clean and well cared for. He had a powerful aura around him that practically radiated death. When he saw Jason and Imrik leave with Tyson, Piper and Leo in tow. He beckoned them over. Tyson was in the process of talking about mechanics and weapons with Leo while telling Piper she was pretty but stopped when he saw the boy.

"Death boy." He said solemnly, inclining his head.

"Tyson, how many times!" the boy said exasperated "I'm Nico! Not 'death boy'!" he turned to Jason and Imrik. "I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupi- Zeus." Jason replied, stuttering over his godly parent. Being Roman in a Greek camp can do that to you.

"Imrik Caldar, Son of Poseidon." Said Imrik calmly. Nico nodded at each of them and asked the names of the other two. After they were all introduced Nico told them is purpose for visiting.

"I've been helping search for Percy but so far, no luck." He said, more to Imrik and Tyson than anyone else. "I'll make a full report at the councillor's meeting tomorrow. Until then would anyone care to practice with me? It's been a while since I've had a living opponent." He smirked evilly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'll train with you," Replied Imrik, shrugging. "I'd like to hear more about my brother though, if that's ok? After training of course."

"Sure." Replied the smaller boy. "I'll meet you at the arena." He turned and walked off towards the practice ground. Imrik and Jason exchanged glances and shrugged.

"See you tonight, then." Said Jason with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you. By the way what's Thalia like in combat?" He asked out of curiosity.

"If she's on your side she's great." He said amused.

"And if she's not?"

"Then you're dead." He laughed and walked away leaving Imrik smiling ruefully at that last comment.

"Reagal my friend, I think we are going to have to piss off Zeus at bit" he said, a plan forming in his mind.

When Imrik arrived at the arena Nico had already drawn his sword and was warming up on some combat dummies. Imrik took out the USB stick that his sword turned into when he didn't want it strapped to his side at all times. The stick was shaped like a dragon's head with a sliding button that could be pushed up or down to move the stick in or out. Imrik pushed the button up and the stick transformed into a three and a half foot long blade of shinning sliver metal. It was one sided with a flat edge on the opposite side to the blade and it curved towards the end of the blade. Under the surface of the metal colours flowed like water. Orange, green and blue shimmered along the length of the blade like a mirage. The cross-guard was gold and shaped in the shape of a dragon's wings with the blade protruding from the beast's mouth. The hilt was black hard wood under moulded black leather and the pommel was set with four emeralds and a diamond. Nico turned and stared at the weapon with something that looked like awe. Then he shook himself and smiled at Imrik, raising his own blade which was black as night, three feet of midnight coloured metal that seemed to emanate death like its wielder. Stygian Iron, the metal of the Styx.

"No cutting or maiming if possible." He said with a smirk. "wouldn't do to send you into capture the flag missing a finger and your soul leaking out of you."

"No that wouldn't be fun," agreed Imrik returning the younger boy's smirk, "I don't think Uncle Hades would be very happy if you turn up without your body." They began to circle each other like wolves. A few Apollo kids came in to practise but stopped when they saw the two circling. Imrik didn't care as long as they didn't put him off. He stepped forward and slashed at Nico's chest. He blocked and jabbed at Imrik's leg. Imrik dodged and lunged at his head. It went on like this for seconds as they tested each other's defences and got a feel for each other's styles. Nico went on the attack as some Hunters walked in chatting as they saw the son of Hades slash in quick succession with Imrik jumping back and spinning away like a dancer. They sat in the stands and watched and Imrik recovered and counter attacked with a feint at Nico's head then stabbing down at his chest. Nico saw the trick and rolled backwards to avoid it. The Apollo kids cheered and the two circled again, looking for an opening. Nico rolled forward and came up slashing across Imrik's belly but he jumped straight over the boy's cut and kicked him square in the chest sending him sprawling. Nico pulled himself to his feet as Imrik gave a mock bow and beckoned him forward. Nico raised his hands and the shadows cast by the arena's half open roof thickened around him. Nico melted back then re-appeared behind Imrik, lunging from the shadows. Imrik threw himself into a forward roll and came up next to the water bottle stand. He slashed them open and water spilled onto the arena floor. Imrik took up a position in a patch of sunlight and summoned the water on the floor to his feet. Nico materialised on the opposite side of the arena, the shadows swirling around him like birds. They yelled war-cries and charged each other, Nico with his shadows swirling around him and Imrik in the middle of a wave of water. Their swords met with an explosion that shook the whole camp. The boys were hurled off their feet and landed in the stands at the back of the arena. The front row of seats were demolished and the Apollo campers and Hunters were hiding behind the other rows, expressions of fear and awe on their faces. Nico and Imrik stood and looked at each other, then at the arena, then their audience and back to each other. They burst out laughing and rolled around clutching their stomachs.

"What did you do?" yelled a voice from the entrance. Imrik and Nico looked up to see an angry Thalia standing in the entrance with her spear in her hand and shield on her arm. Nico stood and faced her.

"Practising Pinecone Face. What did you think we were doing?" he smiled playfully.

"You'll pay for that, Death Breath." Retorted Thalia but there was a playful undertone to her words. "you just about scared the life out of the entire camp!"

"You mean no-body died?" he said in mock disappointment. "We will have to try harder next time, Imrik." He said winking at him. Imrik smirked back.

"Urgh never mind. I'll make sure to crush you in capture the flag tonight, di Angelo. You too Imrik. I've got my eyes on you." She said with a smirk.

"I thought you didn't date?" replied Imrik with a grin. "Or is it just boys you can't date? Either way why would you be eying up me?" She gave him a look which was between outrage and amusement. Then she turned and walked off towards the cabins.

"Capture the flag is gonna rock!" exclaimed Nico. Imrik couldn't help but agree.

That night at dinner everyone was whispering excitedly. The Hunters and their allies were strapping on their armour on one side of the pavilion, the campers on the other. Imrik had found Jason, Nico and Annabeth and told them about the plan he had come up with.

"It's risky," Annabeth had said, "but if you can pull it off then it may well win us the game."

"Don't worry. I've got this wrapped up." He had said. He still thought they could win but looking at Thalia and her Hunters suiting up he felt a twinge of doubt.

"_Don't think about failure and you can't fail." _Reagal said in his mind. The dragon wouldn't be taking part but would be instrumental if the plan was to work. The gist was that Jason, Piper and Leo would hold back the Hunters while Nico and Imrik made a mad dash for the flag. If the worst came to the worst, Nico would shadow travel across the creek and win the game. The game was about forty a side with the creek as the boundary. Hephaestus, Iris, Nemesis, Apollo, Dionysus, Athena and Aphrodite cabins were on defence with the rest on offence. The main force would divide and go up the flanks, hoping to draw the Hunters and divide them. Any Hunters that went down the middle would meet with Imrik's group and, if they got past, a shield wall with archers covering them from the trees. Imrik opened the chest his father had given him. It was about eight feet long, three feet wide and a foot and a half deep. Inside was his armour, forged in the land where is mother had lived. "_This is your legacy, my son. Your mother's and all her ancestors. May it serve you well."_ The words still rang in his ears. He had never known his real mother. He had been raised in an orphanage and adopted when he was six. He had always known he was different but when his father had claimed him and told him he wasn't even human it had been quite a shock. These thoughts when through his head as he donned his armour. The chest plate was starsteel and inlaid with golden dragons breathing fire on a phoenix with a rune on its chest. The shoulder guards were also starsteel but had dragon wings with gold inlay rising up to protect his neck. His legs were protected by a skirt of starsteel scales that ran down to mid calf. His sword was in its blackwood sheath and buckled to his belt on his left hand side. His shoulder guards also had a small curtain of scales to protect his upper arms and his starsteel bracers and greaves protected his forearms and shins. His helmet was the last thing he put on. It was crafted to give maximum visibility but still give protection. The face was open but the cheek guards came to just under Imrik's eyes and to the corners of his mouth. The base of the helm were turned up to deflect blows away from the neck. The top of the helm was peaked and capped with gold whereas the cheek and neck guards were starsteel. A band, like a crown, separated the top of the hem from the bottom. On the sides of the helm, however, were the most eye-catching features. Great dragon wings swept back and up over the top of the hem from his eye level to his mid cheek. A dragon's head was moulded onto the front of the helm above the eyes, its tail trailing back down the helm, to the neck guard. The dragon's wings were made of starsteel along with the rest of the dragon. Imrik buckled on his kite shield, painted white with the design of his chest plate on it, and picked up his spear, seven feet of blackwood with two leather handholds and anther foot of leaf-bladed starsteel than shone sea-green in the light. He looked around to find an awestruck Jason staring at his armour.

"It's not Greek or Roman," said Imrik with a smile, "but it'll work"

"You don't say!" said Jason with a low whistle. "I don't think even the Hephaestus cabin could make something like that!"

"Don't tell them that." Chuckled Imrik in response.

"Blue Team forward!" Yelled Annabeth from the front of pavilion. They cheered and ran out into the night.

Imrik was first to the creek. He waited until Jason, Leo, Piper and Nico had turned up before telling Reagal to fly into the sky. He began to concentrate, imagining himself seeing as Reagal would see. He closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again and his vision changed. He no longer saw in colours but in heat signatures. To his far left and right large groups of camps shone with a white light like beacons. Further away the Hunters stood out as red shapes in the trees. The conch horn sounded and he leapt over the creek. The game had begun!

**A/N : again sorry I am so very late but I have been hard at work revising :( anyway as I said at the top I hope to update more often in these holidays but I will also be revising for exams next week. Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New World**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but as I said last time I've had revision to do because my mock exams are next week. (urgh! ) Anyway thanks to all who read my last chapter and for sticking with this. I have this planned out so don't get to worried if you don't get where this is going. **

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT IMRIK. HE IS MINE. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM RICK! OR YOU PAOLINI! **

Thalia was not having a good day. Sure, it had started ok... normal training with the Hunters, messing with Death Breath then suiting for Capture the Flag, ready to hammer Percy into the ground. Now she was lying on her back on what felt like a stony ledge. She groaned and tried to remember what had happened. It started like this...

Flashback! (in no-one's point of view)

While Thalia had set up her Hunters into two main groups and the Campers had done the same, Thalia's group rushed up the centre and took positions in the trees, waiting for the strike force that Thalia knew was coming. The five Campers sprinted towards the Hunters' flag, Imrik in the lead, when the first two hunters let loose their fart arrows. Imrik jumped over the arrows, rolling forward to avoid the billowing brown clouds of foul smelling gas. Then he saw Thalia. She and two of her Hunters were running at him. The Hunters held long hunting knives in both hands. Thalia was armed with a spear that crackled with electricity and on her arm was a bronze shield with the head of a gorgon moulded onto it. Imrik would have flinched at the sight but looking through Reagal's eyes he saw only a piece of metal, dragons don't fear metal. He rolled and came up under Thalia's guard, slamming her with his shield and swinging his spear at the Hunter on his right, forcing her to jump back. Nico appeared at his side and slammed the other Hunter with the butt of his sword hilt, doubling her over.

"Let's GO!" he yelled at Imrik. The two boys took off down the track dodging arrows as the two Hunters on guard attempted to trip them or knock them out. The guards drew knives when Nico and Imrik got within three yards and charged at them. Imrik spun, smacking one girl in the chest with the butt of his spear and shield-bashing the other off her feet. Nico drew shadows around them as Imrik grabbed the silver banner from the ground and ran to meet him. An arrow flew from nowhere and hit the son of Hades in the back of the helmet, knocking him to the floor. Two more flew at Imrik as he sprinted back the way he came, flag in his left hand, spear in his right. As he approached the creek his heart sank. Jason, Piper and Leo lay unconscious at the feet of Thalia who had her shield in front of her and her two Hunter guards, with bows drawn, at either side of her. Imrik had an idea. A crazy idea but it was better than none. He sprinted at Thalia, twisting his grip so he could throw his spear. When he was two feet from her he threw the spear. She did the natural thing, she raised her shield and the spear bounced of it at a near vertical angle. As he threw the spear Imrik leapt at Thalia, dodging the arrows of the Hunters and putting a foot on her raised shield, grapping his spear as he did so, and using Thalia's momentum as a spring, pushed himself forwards through the air and landed with a slight splash, in the middle of the creek. The banner in his hands turned from a sliver one with a moon embroidered on it to a bright orange one with 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it in Ancient Greek. The Campers crowded round yelling congratulations to Imrik when Thalia had yelled at him. He had planted the flag and walked out of the creek to face her. Then something weird had happened, something that no-one had expected. A portal, a swirling purple gateway, had opened between two trees and was sucking at Thalia. She had slipped towards it when Imrik had grabbed her and yelled for Reagal. The dragon had come swooping down and grabbed Imrik in his talons but the Portal's force increased and dragged them down into darkness...

End Flashback (back to Thalia's POV)

Thalia groaned again and rolled onto her front. She braced her hands and slid onto her knees, then raised herself into a kneeling position. Then, standing, she looked around, taking in her surroundings the way a Hunter would. She was standing on a ledge on the side of a mountain. Gods, why on a mountain! She hated heights! She raised her gaze and looked out to the horizon. She could see the foothills at the base of the mountain that lead to a vast expanse of grass with a river flowing from the mountain to her left, the sunlight turning it to silver. Then further on, a forest loomed before the horizon. The river wound its way into the forest and disappeared, re-emerging into a glittering band of sliver at the horizon. "_The ocean_," she thought to herself. She turned to her right and saw a range of mountains marching down in front of her as far as she could see. She turned her attention to her immediate surroundings. To her right a goat path ran down towards a mountain forest around the spur of the mountain. "_Only if I need it_" though Thalia, thinking of the heights of the ledge and shuddering. To her left, a cave with what looked like a boulder in front of it. "Possible... I'll need to check for animals though." She said out loud. Turning back to her front and thinking. "_That boy, who was he? Is he here too? I probably should find him. Kelp Head won't be pleased when he comes back if I lose a brother of his. Come to think of it... where the Hades am I?" _A sudden noise brought her out of her mind. Turning to her left she stifled a scream at the source of the noise. The thing she had taken for a boulder was NOT a boulder. It stood, hunched over and grunted. It looked like a cross between a gorilla and a polar bear. It would have stood around eight feet tall if it had straightened up, it's fur was a pale grey and matted with mud and a brown substance, blood. It's arms and legs were powerfully built and a ridge of bony spines ran down it's spine from its neck to a small, dog like tail. Its head was snouted like a bears but it's eyes held a primal intelligence as the glittered, black as night.(A/N if you still can't picture it take Lupin's werewolf head and stick it on a troll from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. That should give you a more accurate picture.) "_Back away slowly. Don't make a sound." _Thalia thought to herself, rubbing her silver bracelet. The beast sniffed the air and turn to face her. It seemed confused, as if it had never seen a human before, then roared at her. "_So much for stealth,"_ she thought wryly as she tapped her bracelet and drew out her mace canister, expanding it into her spear. The creature as about five yards away but still hesitated at the sight of the bronze gorgon head moulded to her shield. Thalia allowed herself a smug smile and brandished the shield. "Yah, back!" she yelled at the beast. Instead it roared and charged her. Thalia dived to her left and jabbed her spear into the monster's flank. It roared but didn't disintegrate like most monster would have done at the touch of the Celestial Bronze blade, turning on her as she raised herself into a squat, her shield raised over her front. The Monster charged again and Thalia rolled left. The monster was strong but clumsy. Thalia decided to use this to her advantage. She may have been weaker than the monster but she was faster and more agile. She rolled back and found herself on the cliff edge. The monster turned and charged her again. She tried to dive to the right but as the monster barrelled past it lashed out, its claws tearing into her left side and sending her sailing over the edge, following the monster that was howling and roaring in fear as it fell. Desperately Thalia threw out her right arm and caught the edge of the cliff with her hand. She groaned at the pain and tried not the look down. She could feel herself slipping and she prayed to her dad to save her. "_Ironic," _she thought, "_A child of the sky god, killed from falling." _ A bitter laugh escaped her lips which turned to a scream as she lost her grip and fell towards the cold, hard stone, ten thousand feet below her. Then a hand grabbed hers, locking into the position she had seen on the movies. "I got you." A musical voice said. Another hand appeared and hauled her up on the ledge. She immediately scrambled away from the edge and lay, panting on her back, one hand on her wounds.

"You took your time," she said breathlessly to her rescuer. He was indeed the boy who had beat her at Capture the Flag. He was tall, slightly taller than Percy had been when she had last seen him. He was slim but well muscled and athletic looking, like a wild cat. His hair was black and long, like a girls but had a sheen and a thinness an Aphrodite girl wound kill for. his feature were slightly angular, pointed ear, sharp chin and slanted eyes with high cheek bones. His eyes were a sea green. He was still dressed in his strange battle armour but his helmet, spear and shield lay discarded a few feet away.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked as she dug some Ambrosia out of her pocket and swallowed it. Instantly her wounds healed and she felt better, good enough to stand, so she did.

"No idea. I've never seen anything like that portal that took us here," the boy replied. He walked to the edge and looked down. "Looks like some sort of town down there. Or a village or something. We should try and get down there and ask for a place to stay." He said with an accent that Thalia now recognised as British.

"Sounds good. Where's your dragon by the way?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Reagal? He's around the corner, looking for a path down." The boy, Imrik that's his name, said. "Come on, we should start now. It'll take us at least two days to get to the bottom. I'm not willing to risk flying in case the people either fear dragons or have never seen one before and panic."

"Yeah good idea." Thalia said, inwardly relieved. She didn't want to fly anywhere if she could avoid it.

Imrik picked up his equipment and the two set off around the corner to the goat path, Thalia steeling herself, not wanting to show weakness in front of a boy. When Thalia saw the dragon she caught her breath. She had only caught a glance at it at camp but now she could see it in all its splendour. The dragon was about twenty five feet from tail to snout and sea green with a weird white lightning around its flanks. Almost like waves, looking more closely at it. The dragon turned its head to her and blinked at her.

"He wants to know if he is allowed to talk to you with his mind?" Imrik asked her.

"Umm... yeah ok" Thalia replied a bit perplexed, then she gasped as she felt the dragon's mind come into contact with her own.

"_Hello Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. I am Reagal" _the dragon spoke in her mind. It was like ice being poured down her spine and the taste of Nectar on her tongue. The voice was deep and rumbling, timeless.

"Hello," she said out loud, stunned by the experience. Imrik seemed to notice because he said "Strange isn't it? Your first time in contact with some-one else's mind." He stretched out his left hand, which had an odd silver scar on its heel, and rubbed Reagal's snout. "Let's go." He said in a sing-song voice, like water over rocks in a stream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonspire**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Two updates in one day! How lucky are you lot? Anyway a little complication. The creature in the last chapter has yet to have a name for its kind so I would like any ideas for names in your reviews please. I'll choose the one that sounds best and put your name in the next chapter. Right onwards!**

**Me: Hey who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Eragon: no thanks**

**Imrik: same here dude**

**Thalia: Boys *rolls eyes* Caledor54 (hey nice ring to it) doesn't own the PJO, Inheritance Cycle or Warhammer High Elves. But he does own Imrik.**

**Imrik: Hey! **

Nico di Angelo was confused. Not only had Thalia and Imrik, who he thought he might have made a friend in, disappeared off the face of the Earth but, having tried to find out how it had happened the morning after, he was now lying face down in dirt with the smell of pine needles in his nose and the damp feel of dirt and leaves that you only find in a forest. Now this wasn't all that confusing. He had, after all, been in the forest when he was looking for Thalia and Imrik. What he didn't get was that he was lying face down on the forest floor, obviously he had been unconscious, and he hadn't been eaten by any monsters, not even a little bit! Not that he was angry at this just a little... uneasy about it. Slowly he sat up slowly and looked around. He was indeed in a forest but it wasn't the camp forest. He stood and pulled out is switch blade, holding it ready, expecting a fight. He squinted at the sky to try and determine the time. It was a deep blood red, the type of sky you only get at sunset.

"What in Hades..." he wondered out loud. "One minute it was morning and I wake up at sunset? Man, I need some food, McDonalds maybe? I just hope they have one nearby..." he said to himself as he began to wonder through the trees.

He'd been walking for about ten minutes and was ready starting to feel his hunger when he smelt the unmistakable aroma of cooking meat. He began to hurry towards the smell but stopped around ten feet from the orange glow of a fire. There was a dragon, a great sea green dragon, lying to one side of the fire. A spit was hanging over the fire and on it was the carcass of a deer, in the process of being cooked. A man sat with his back to Nico, turning the spit while a girl set up a tent. Nico drew the shadows around him and began to approach more slowly than before. He crept around the small camp and was about to walk in with his full 'Son of Hades' wrath look when the girl straightened and turned to face the man, who on closer inspection was more of a teenager, like the girl.

"Well Fish Face? Are you going to put up a tent or not?" she said irritably. She was around fifteen with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a silver top that had what looked like scratch lines and blood stains on the left side. With a shock, Nico realised who he was looking at. Thalia Grace! Which meant the boy was probably...

"Imrik!" Nico yelled as he walked out of the shadows and into the clearing. His face was priceless.

"Nico?" he said after he got over his shock. The dragon started growling at him.

"The one and only," He said with a smirk. "Can you ask your dragon to stop growling at me. Its kinda freaky." He added with a more serious tone.

"It's ok, Reagal. He's a friend." Imrik said to the dragon, rubbing it's snout with his left hand. The dragon's growl turned into a sort of contented purr. "He wants to speak with you in person. Will you let him?" Imrik asked, turning back to Nico. Nico had nothing against speaking to a dragon so he said it was fine.

"_Hello, Son of Hades. You should scare Imrik and Thalia like that. Although it was pretty funny."_ Reagal said with a chuckle. The touch of the dragon's mind blew Nico away. The feeling was like shadow travelling with your brain, only about ten times better and more freaky.

"_Hi Reagal" _was all he could manage back to the dragon.

"Yeah thanks for saying hi to me, Death Breath." Thalia said indignantly from behind him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Pinecone Face. Have a friendly reunion with your old pals." Said Nico, smirking and gesturing to the pine trees all around. Imrik burst out laughing and even Reagal gave a throaty chuckle at Thalia's face.

"Dead, Corpse Kid. You are Dead" she said and proceeded to chase Nico around the surrounding trees until she caught him and slammed him into the ground, only to have him shadow travel from under her and appear from the shadow of the tree behind her, tackling her to the ground. Imrik got up and walked over to separate the two wrestling cousins, barely suppressing his laughter. After they had settled down, pitched Imrik and Nico's tent and had some dinner, which Nico actually found to be almost as good as a burger, they talked about what had happened. Nico found out about how Thalia, Imrik and Reagal had been travelling for a day, trying to get to the buildings at the bottom of the mountain. He was also told about the strange creature that Thalia had fought and how it didn't disintegrate at the touch of Celestial Bronze. Finally they turned in for the night, Reagal saying he would keep watch until midnight then he would wake one of them to do a two hour stint on watch. Nico had from four until six and his watch passed without incident although Imrik reported hearing roaring about an hour into his watch.

The next day they all got up and continued their hike down the mountain, stopping to eat the left-over's from last night's meal at noon. They saw little as they walked through the forest. Birds sang alarm songs when they past, animals ran from the sight of the dragon. They talked about small things as they walked. Nico wanted to know more about Reagal and questioned him about his life.

"When were you born?"

"_I was laid around a century ago and brought to the world of the Gods soon after. I felt the presence of my Rider, Imrik, about six months ago and hatched two months later."_

"Where did your egg come from then?"

"_I don't have a memory myself but a land like this. A place called __Alagaësia. My mother laid me just before a great war and I was put in a vault. Then I was sent to the land of the Gods. And I waited."_

"Can you breath fire?"

"_Sadly not yet". _Said Reagal in a sad tone. Nico decided not to ask any more questions. After about another hour of walking, arguing and chasing each other they arrived at a clearing next to a waterfall. They decided to pitch their camp there and go down to the buildings in the morning. They had a cold dinner of venison, which Nico had decided he preferred hot, and pitched their tents at the water's edge. Reagal took first watch again and the rest turned in for the night.

In the morning the four made a plan of action. They would walk into the centre of the place and ask for amnesty. If things turned violent, Imrik would summon the power of the lake and cover them while they made a quick exit on Reagal's back.

"We should be careful even though it probably won't turn bad." Imrik said in an uneasy tone.

"If the worst comes to the worst then I can shadow travel us out of there." Nico replied to help put his friend's fears to rest.

"Right then," Said Thalia after a minute, "Let's go meet the locals."

They made their way down the remainder of the mountain and began to talk towards the set of large buildings. About ten yards from the complex they found a road and followed it into a sort of square. To their left was a huge hall that retreated back into the mountain. It was white stone, polished so it shone in the sunlight. The doors looked big enough to fit a giant through and were inlaid with gold and silver in the shapes of dragons. To their right was another massive building that had what looked like cave mouths opening out of every side. At ground level there was a door that was about ten feet tall and inlaid with gold. The building resembled an massive, hexagon-shaped, Swiss cheese. Right in front of them was another building, this one curved around making a huge 'J' shape. This building was almost as tall as the hall but taller than the hexagon. It had two massive doors at each end, both inlaid like those on the hall. The first and second floor (A/N: or the second and third floor if your American ;) ) had what looked like holes big enough for something ten times the size of Reagal to enter and widows next to massive platforms that were mounted outside the holes.

"Some place" Nico said with a whistle.

"Yeah, but it looks deserted." Said Imrik. As if on cue a savage roar filled the air. The demi-gods went for their weapons as a giant blue dragon swept down from the mountains towards them, shooting great jet of blue fire as it came hurting towards them in a dive. The dragon pulled itself out of its dive and flapped its wings to stabilise itself , nearly knocking the heroes over. The dragon landed between them and the great curved hall and roared. Reagal answered and Imrik swung himself into the saddle on his back, brandishing his leaf-bladed spear. Then a figure on the blue dragon's back jumped down, landed gracefully and said in a strangle, flowing language "Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!" raising his hands in surrender. Nico saw a strange silver scar on his right hand. "_Just like Imrik!"_

"You need a shuttle?" asked Thalia, bewildered. Nico was just as perplexed and looked to Imrik who shook his head, climbing down from Reagal and stepping up to stand next to Thalia and Nico.

"You don't speak the Ancient Language?" Asked the strange man. He had brown hair and intense brown eyes. He was tall and handsome, somewhat resembling the wood nymphs at camp only more.. human than them, with pointed ears and slightly slanted eyes. He was wearing something that looked like it was right out of _The Lord Of The Rings_, with a tunic, breaches and high boots. Strapped to his side was a sword in a blackwood sheath with a silver cross-guard and its pommel was a huge sapphire.

"Which one? We can speak Ancient Greek and a little Latin but not much else" responded Imrik suspiciously. He still had his spear in his hands along with Thalia who had her bow drawn, pointing at the stranger. Nico's own sword was drawn but hung by his side.

"I have never heard of this 'Greek and Latin'," he said, looking confused. "he turned to his dragon and had what Nico guessed was a silent conversation like the ones that Reagal and Imrik had. After a minute the man turned back to them. Nico looked closer at him and realised he was only just older than Thalia, around sixteen, seventeen. "My name is Eragon Bromsson, though some call me Shadeslayer, and this is Saphira Brightscales. Who are you?"

Imrik stepped forward. "I am Imrik Caldar, son of Poseidon and my dragon is Reagal." He said in a regal tone that was somehow proud and humble at the same time.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." Thalia said in an even voice.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" Nico said in the same tone as Thalia. They may be children of the big three but even they doubted they could take this dragon and the Rider. Nico pushed a button on his blade and it shrank back to the switch blade. He saw Imrik slide his hand to a switch that shrunk is spear to a USB stick that resembled a dragon's head. Thalia stowed her bow and it vanished from sight. Eragon stared at this with his mouth slightly open. Then he regained his composure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, " and where did your weapon go?"

"To answer your first question. We have no idea." Said Nico flatly. "Second question. Our weapons are enchanted so that they can appear normal in the world... although this doesn't seem like our world."

"What?" Yelled Thalia. "You mean.. you...we.. aren't even in our own world anymore?"

"I don't think so no" Nico responded, looking pained. How are we gonna get home? He asked himself in his head.

"So you aren't from this world? Interesting.. I've never heard of that happening before. Perhaps we could search for a way to help you get back to your world?" Eragon asked.

"What's the catch?" Thalia said suspiciously.

"Catch?"

"What do we have to do first?" Nico said a little impatiently.

"Oh nothing. I would like to be able to train the Rider but if you wish to go straight home then I can look into finding a spell that could send you back." He said, his voice holding a slight trace of longing. At this point nine other people ran into the square from the direction of the lake. They looked more like the nymphs than Eragon, with high cheekbones, slanted eyes and pointed ears. The ran with a grace that was amazing to watch. Nico saw Imrik stiffen when he saw them. They, in turn, looked startled at the appearance of three kids and a dragon. Nico wondered why Imrik had frozen then he looked at his friend and back at the elf-like people. The similarities were scary, the same cheekbones, same earns, same eyes.

"So you are willing to help three complete strangers out of the blue?" Thalia asked again.

"If you will let me. I also have a feeling about you three. Blödhgram, these three need rooms and food. If you could help with this I would be grateful." He said to the elf-people. "These are elves, friends and protectors of mine. They will help you if you require assistance. Once you have unpacked and had something to eat I would like you to meet me outside that hall over there." He said, pointing first at the elves then at the hall.

"Come children." Said the elf Eragon had called Blödhgram. "Let us find you some rooms in the Rider's Quarters.

An hour later they had all had baths with water brought by the elves and changed into the strange tunic and breaches left by their hosts. They met outside the hall, Thalia and Imrik trying not to laugh at Nico all dressed in white. He would get them for this, he thought to himself. Eragon was waiting for them with Saphira. Reagal was staying behind Imrik but his gaze never left the older dragon. Saphira herself also stared at Reagal and Nico had the feeling they were having a silent conversation in their heads. Eragon smiled and addressed them.

"Inside these walls are the legacies of all the dragons that lived before the Fall of the Riders, a calamitous event, when Galbatorix the Mad King tried to destroy the Riders. Many dragons died in the war and their hearts-of-hearts are held in this building, safe after we defeated Galbatorix. Also inside are dragon eggs, the next generation of dragons. Some of them are to be bonded with Riders, others are to be born wild. Please come in and introduce yourselves to the Eldunarí, they may know something. Also if you feel the urge to touch an egg, please tell me straight away. Right are you all ready?" he said with a smile.

"Um I guess." Was the only reply as the great door swung outward and they walked into the hall.

The hall was more impressive than the Olympian Council and that was saying something! The walls were lined with alcoves with stairs leading up to the top most levels. In the alcoves, on cushions no less, sat orbs of glowing crystal in various sizes. They pulsed with different colours and rhythm like a heartbeat. Along the bottom of the walls a ledge around chest height ran the length and breadth of the room. On the ledge at regular intervals were what looked like polished stones of every colour imaginable. At the far end of the room a man sat on a throne of white marble. His body was made of metal that shone like steel. His head was like a dragons. A sword lay across his lap.

"Umaroth-elda, I have brought visitors, one of which is a Rider with a dragon I have never seen before. The other two are his friends and have an aura of power that compelled me to welcome them." Eragon said to a huge white crystal that sat above the metal man, bowing as he did so.

"_Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales, it is good to talk to you again. And we welcome you Imrik Caldar, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and Reagal. We have awaited your arrival." _Said a powerful voice in Nico's mind. He looked sideways at the others and noticed they had the same look of fascination on their faces as he did.

"You knew we would come here?" Nico said, addressing the white crystal.

"_Yes we did for you are to be a dragon Rider, and you Thalia Grace. You too have been chosen by one of the dragons in these eggs."_

"You mean we will be like Imrik? And Eragon?" asked Thalia, awestruck.

"_Indeed. Eragon your first Riders have arrived. Train them well. Good luck younglings." _ And with that the dragon's presence withdrew from their minds. Eragon bowed and turned to face them, a smile on his lips.

"Welcome, Riders, to Dragonspire."

**A/N: hope you liked it. Next chapter more dragons! Name suggestions for the names of Thalia's and Nico's dragons are welcome. Put them in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First lessons **

**A/N here is the next chapter. Thanks to Mainn for helping me with the names for the dragons. They won't be in this chapter much apart from in egg form. Now all that's left is the disclaimer... hmm where'd they go... *Runs off. Returns dragging Nico, Thalia, Imrik and Eragon behind him***

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Nico: Fine! He doesn't own anything except Imrik**

**Imrik: You don't own me! I own me!**

**Me: you're a fictional character!**

**Thalia: and you're talking to him!**

**Me:...**

As Thalia felt the dragon withdraw from her mind, she could hardly contain her emotions. She was going to be a... Dragon Rider? She thought it would be cool but if she had to fly.. she shivered at the thought. Nico looked over and sent her a sympathetic yet excited look. He seemed eager to have a dragon. Then once Eragon had finished speaking she felt an odd tugging sensation at the back of her mind. She turned, almost subconsciously, and began walking toward a large, electric blue egg with a white lightning bolt striking across the front. She stood in front of the egg, then slowly reached out her left hand to touch the egg. As soon as her fingertips came into contact with the smooth, warm shell she felt a tingle go up her spine. A heartbeat pulsed through her fingertips and the egg wobbled slightly.

"She has chosen, as soon as she hatches you are a Rider." Said Eragon, approaching her with a childish grin on his face. "I recon it will take around three or four weeks for her to hatch."

"What do I call her?" Thalia asked, still mesmerised by the heartbeat of her dragon.

"You will have to find a name that suits her and that she is happy with. It took me a while to find Saphira's name. Don't worry, you will find it when the time comes." He said encouragingly.

Meanwhile Nico was being drawn to the other side of the hall. He walked slowly to stand in front of a large obsidian egg with what looked like ghosts on the side in white. He was reluctant to touch the egg considering the effect contact with a child of the underworld usually has on any life form.

"_Go on, Nico. Dragons are strong even before hatching," said Saphira in his mind. "He is your dragon and you are his Rider." _

Nico took a deep breath and tentatively stretched out his left hand, brushing his fingers against the egg. "_It's warm!" _he though, incredulous. He was sure he would make the egg cold with his touch but it was, in fact, getting warmer the longer he put his hand to it. He turned his head to look at Saphira.

"Can I?" he asked, like a kid asking for a cookie.

"They are yours, look after them and inform us when they hatch. We will help your raise them. After all we had to do it on our own and I think a little help wouldn't go amiss. Now for a tour of Dragonspire, your temporary home!" he said enthusiastically. He led them back outside and led them towards the hexagon Swiss cheese building that turned out to be a nesting house. He began explaining about the dragons and their history but Thalia and Nico were barely listening, to awestruck that they were Dragon Riders...Dragon Riders!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They learned about the dragon's history, the many wars they fought in and how the pact between dragon and Rider came about. Then Eragon told them about the Fall and how Galbatorix betrayed the Riders and ruled his Empire for over one hundred years. He told his story, of how he met Saphira, their journey to the Varden, the battle in which he earned his name, Shadeslayer. Then he spoke of his journey to the eleven realm of Du Weldenvarden, his training and transformation and his flight back to the Varden. He spoke of his defeat at the hands of his half-brother, Murtagh and how he had help his cousin rescue his future wife while avenging his uncle. He told them of his time when the Dwarves were electing their new king and the attempt on his life. Then he told them of the final chapter. His sword being forged, the campaign against the Empire, the flight to Vroengard and the Vault to Souls. Then of the fight against the King, the hopelessness he felt until Murtagh had broken the King's hold on him and Eragon had destroyed him with remorse. When he mentioned his departure from Alagaësia his word stuck in his throat. The three demigods saw a sadness in his eyes that they all new. The sadness of loss. "... and that's pretty much it." He said, summing it up with a sigh. "Right, enough of the past. Into the present." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"As Riders you will have an inborn ability to use magic. Once you have bonded with your dragon this will become more pronounced but until then I will teach you the words in the Ancient Language. This is the language of magic, the language spoken by the elves of Du Weldenvarden." And so Eragon taught them the words. They started by learning basic names, vowels and adjectives and Thalia was pleased to learn it was no harder than Ancient Greek or English. The spent up until about five in the evening practicing the language before Eragon called a halt for dinner. "Most elves don't eat meat because they don't think it's right to kill an animal for your own supplement." He said over the table. Before them was a plate of salad which none of the half-blood seemed to interested in.

"Well we aren't elves. We're humans, sort of, and, no offence, but we would rather have the meat. It may be cruel but my Lady is goddess of the Hunt and I understand the need to hunt." Said Thalia, pushing her plate slightly away from her. The elves looked up from the conversation. One of them turned to Thalia.

"There are no gods, child." He said in a smooth voice, like he was explaining something obvious to a small child. Thalia's temper flared and she could tell from the shadows darkening and the water in their glasses vibrating that Imrik and Nico were not taking the slant on their parents well.

"I'm afraid to say they do." Said Imrik in a forced calm, "We are all children of gods and humans, demigods if you will. We are living proof that, though they may have no presence in this world, they go exist." With a flick of his hand Imrik pulled the water from everybody's cups, fashioned it into a horse and had it charge down the table at the elf who had spoken. It stopped short, reared and dissolved back into water, streams flowing back into cups. Imrik sat down a little tired looking but determined.

"That... wasn't magic, was it?" Eragon asked, curiosity showing.

"No," said Nico with a casual air, "Just his godly powers. His father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Father of Horses, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and one of the eldest and most powerful gods. Thalia's dad is Zeus, God of the Sky, King of the Gods and also one of the three most powerful gods. And my father is Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth, the Silent One, the Shadow Lord. He is the eldest of the three brothers." There was a shocked silence after these revelations, Eragon and the elves seeing these children for what they really were. Not defenceless youngsters who needed to be trained in everything, but as allies and strong, independent people who knew what they were doing, at least in a fight.

"I think that's quite enough revelations for one night," said Eragon with glint in his eyes, "We will continue training tomorrow. Meet me two hours after dawn at the Hall of Elders. I think we can move onto more practical methods. You may also hunt your food if you wish to do so." And with that he said goodnight and left. The elves quickly followed suit and the three half-bloods were left alone.

"Well this is gonna be fun," commented Nico, looking creepily excited.

"Yeah, barrels of laughs," commented Thalia, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"Can we try and not fight? Please? At least save it for the morning, I'm off to bed. See you guys." Imrik said as he stood and walked to the door. Nico and Thalia looked at each other, shrugged and followed suit.

The next day they all awoke early, throwing on their normal clothes, which had been washed by Imrik, and trooping down to the Hall of Elders. Nico and Thalia both brought their eggs, hugging them like teddy bears. They met with Eragon on time and he lead them towards a waterfall. On the grass no far from the plunging water, a training area had been pegged out. Eragon was dressed for training, with a mail shirt, greaves and bracers. On his waist was buckled his sword. Thalia was dressed normally, with her silver bracelet and mace canister ready. Nico and Imrik had also dressed similarly, although Imrik was wearing some form of leather armour and held his spear and shield in his hands already. Nico had put down Stygian iron sword, because of its habit to sever the souls of those it cut, and was holding a steel sword in his right hand. He kept adjusting his hold and Thalia knew the blade wasn't right for him. Reagal was looking after the eggs while they trained, lounging on his side to the right of the grounds.

"Right!" exclaimed Eragon, "let's see what your made off. No magic or powers, just plain, honest swordsmanship. Who wants to go first?"

"What the heck, I'll go," Thalia said shrugging her shoulders. She stepped up to face Eragon as Imrik and Nico stepped back out of the little circle. She hit her bracelet and pulled out her mace canister, her shield and spear coming alive in her hands. She saw Eragon flinch at the sight of the shield. Any logical creature would fear the head of the gorgon, even if they didn't know why. Her spear crackled with energy as she sank into her fighting pose.

"First, let me dull your weapon so that we don't accidentally kill each other," Said Eragon with a slight smile. She trust out her spear and he said something in the Ancient Language. The tip and blade of the spear became dull as a butter knife and she heard Nico snigger something about ruining her intentions. She would get him for that one.

She pulled in her spear and readied herself as Eragon also picked up a shield. It was rounded like her own, but made of wood and steel not Celestial Bronze. He inclined his head slightly and she did the same before lunging at him with her spear. He parried it off his shield and struck back at her. His own sword was blue, she noticed, just like his dragon. She jumped back from the slice and jabbed under his guard, hoping to catch him while he recovered from his attack. No such luck, for with astounding speed he swept his sword back down and deflected Thalia's spear, nearly knocking it from her hand, before stabbing at her chest and slamming her with his shield. Imrik and Nico called encouragement from the sidelines as Thalia backed up, defending wildly, Eragon's attacks getting faster and faster. She had to give it to him, he was good with his weapon. All his moves flowed into the next seamlessly. She was hard pressed to defend herself let alone attack so she retreated, brandishing her shield, hoping the image of the gorgon and the reflected sunlight would break him flow for a second. It worked, as Eragon pursued her he squinted in the light and Thalia lunged, aiming for his face while swinging her shield round to slam him as she spun. He did the natural thing and blocked the spear with his shield. Aegis slammed into his side, knocking his sword from his hand and making him stumble back and Thalia whipped round her spear to point it at his undefended throat. Nico and Imrik cheered like madmen and, to his credit, Eragon allowed himself a small smile.

"I have never seen a trick like that, though I have fought many men," he said as he picked up his sword. "I don't think you need a lesson in spear work though I may need to train you in your swordsmanship. How well can you fight with a sword?"

"Well enough. I can beat Nico and sometimes Annabeth, one of my friends," she replied with a shrug. "Come on little cousin," she said turning to Nico with a smirk, "Your turn."

Nico visibly gulped as he took to the area. He was a good swordsman, Thalia knew, but he was nowhere near as good as Eragon. His practice blade looked all wrong in his hands, far too long. He sighed and raised his sword for Eragon to enchant, then stepped away and bowed his head. Eragon began by lunging at Nico, who only just got his sword up in time. Eragon slashed, stabbed and slammed Nico who was blocking and back pedalling wildly. Eragon swung at him, connected with Nico's blade and disarmed the demigod, his sword clattering to the ground about a foot away. Nico made a roll to get it but came up facing Eragon's blue blade at his throat.

"You fight well, just don't get on the bad side of an elf," said Eragon with humour. Nico smiled wryly. "We will continue this sort of training until you can match my skill with the sword. Now Imrik, your last up."

Imrik nodded and walked over to Nico. "Hold this for me?" he asked, offering his spear to the younger boy. Nico nodded and took the spear. Imrik drew his sword and stepped into the area. He looked calm and collected, poised for anything. He sword was around three and a half feet long and a sea green colour like his spear. It was leaf-bladed like Percy's but longer, thinner and more graceful. Eragon went to perform the enchantment but Imrik stopped him. "It is resistant to most magic. Teach me the words and I will say the spell." Eragon nodded and taught him the words. Once he was satisfied that Imrik had them right he had Imrik cast the spell.

He held his left hand to the blade and spoke the words. The sword dulled but Imrik slumped and probably would have fallen if Eragon hadn't have caught him. "S'ok," he mumbled, pulling out his canteen of nectar and taking a drop of the godly drink, before putting it away again. "Nectar of the gods, heals us," he explained to a confused Eragon, "If we have to much it will burn us up from the inside. Fatal to non-demigods." Eragon nodded and drew away, before bowing his head and waiting for Imrik to mimic the gesture. Thalia didn't know what to expect from the son of Poseidon but it was obvious he had skill that was far better than her or Nico the minute he clashed swords with Eragon. He slashed and stabbed so quickly it was impressive that Eragon could follow the movements, let alone block them and counter attack. Thalia realised with a start that he had been holding back on Nico and her, and was only now fighting to his true extent. Imrik, by contrast was a mask of calm determination. He didn't exactly fight, more like danced through Eragon's attacks, swiftly intercepting his lunges with his shield, batting away his slashes and all the while finding ways to unbalance Eragon and get in his own attacks. They fought back and forth with such ferocity that the elves even came to watch. They looked impassive but Thalia could see the wonder in their eyes as Imrik jumped clean over Eragon's belly cut and kicked him square in the chest. Eragon stumbled back, parrying madly as Imrik came at him like a whirlwind. Finally Eragon made a mistake, he slipped half an inch when he lunged and everyone watched in awe as Imrik spun down the side of his blade, slammed the hilt of his own weapon into Eragon's stomach while holding his wrist, and slapped the flat of his blade across Eragon's face, sending him sprawling to the dirt, his sword spinning off in the opposite direction. Eragon looked up to see a heavily panting Imrik lay his sword tip on his chest. Thalia expected Eragon to rage at Imrik but he merely laughed from his position on his floor and took the hand Imrik offered him, still chuckling.

"That's the best fight I've had in ages! That was amazing! How old are you?" he questioned Imrik excitedly.

"Sixteen, soon to be seventeen." Replied Imrik, sounding slightly embarrassed. The elves were shooting him looks of curiosity. Then one of them that looked like a blue lion crossed with an elf stepped up.

"Excuse me Imrik but would you mine showing us your ears?" Imrik turned and looked at the elf, then slowly pushed back his hair to reveal ... pointed ears, much like the elves but subtly different, Imrik's ears where more pointed and he ends curved a lot more than the elves in front of him. Even so it was a shock to Thalia and Nico, their friend was an elf? Had this even happened before in history? An Elven demigod? The elves all gasped along with Eragon. Saphira let out a puff of smoke showing she too hadn't expected this.

"Look, I know what you are thinking but I'm not one of you," he said looking at the elves. "My mother was from a place called Caledor and its in a completely different world to this one!" he seemed stressed and Thalia realised that he was afraid of being with these elves. Eragon was the first to recover.

"Well I guess that explains why I couldn't beat you though how you are so good at the age of sixteen I will never guess." He said playfully.

"I am of a different race of elves than the ones you trained with. From what my mother told me my people are swifter and more agile than the elves here but not as strong. We are also a race that is heading for ... for extinction." He said the last part with difficulty, bowing his head so no-one could see the tears that fell from his eyes. Thalia felt sorry for the boy. She couldn't imagine being told that the human race was going extinct, that everything she knew would be wiped out. It just wouldn't compute with her. She could only imagine what Imrik was going through right now.

"That's enough for this morning I think," said Eragon, gently laying his hand on Imrik, "Why don't you get some lunch, go hunting or something before this afternoon." He gently indicated the hills and Imrik nodded.

"Come on, guys." He walked towards the Riders' quarters, Reagal following him closely. Nico gave back his practice blade, picked up his egg and gestured for Thalia to follow. She folded down her equipment and ran after the two boys, her egg in her arms. They arrived at the quarters, Imrik changing into his hunting gear while Nico opted to stay and look after the eggs. Thalia shrugged and placed her egg in some blankets, before laying it next to Nico's egg.

"Be careful, Death Boy! Don't touch her unless necessary." She warned him sternly.

"Don't worry Pine-cone Face, I'll shadow travel to you if they start to hatch." He said solemnly. She nodded and left to find Imrik.

He was waiting for her outside the building, looking up at the hills. When she came out he turned to her and smiled. "Let's go, Reagal spotted a herd of dear in the foot hills while we were changing. If we hurry then we can catch a few before lunch."

She nodded but she could tell that Imrik was putting a brave face on things. That conversation with the elves had shaken him worse than anything he had been through before. She realised that it wasn't that he feared these elves, more that he didn't want to get to involved with them because it would mean forgetting about his own people, who were going extinct. Thalia felt sorry for the boy, which was new seeming as she was a Hunter and she didn't really know Imrik very well. She thought of the best way to comfort him as they stalked through the woods, tracking the deer as the herd moved through the forest that covered the lower slopes and hills of the mountain.

After about an hour they came upon a clearing with a pool of water in it. The deer were all standing around, some drinking, others keeping watch or eating the thin layer of grass that grew on the floor around the pool. Imrik pointed to one buck who obviously wasn't the alpha, but was old enough to rut. They both drew an arrow silently, Imrik's were blackwood like his bow, but the feathers were white and the tip glowed. She motioned for him to take the first shot, fitting her own silver arrow to the string, ready to take the buck down if Imrik missed or didn't get it first time. The elf stood, drew and fired faster than Thalia could follow. The arrow slammed into the buck, knocking it to the ground and killing it instantly with an arrow through the heart.

The rest of the herd scattered, running in different directions away from Imrik and Thalia, their alarm calls echoing through the trees. Imrik quickly went to the fallen buck and checked for a pulse, before pulling out his arrow. It looked intact so he cleaned in and replaced it in his quiver, murmuring a prayer to Artemis and someone else that sounded like 'Kurnus'. He stood, hoisting the deer over his shoulder. "Let's get back. It'll be lunch soon and Nico will want his venison burgers." Thalia had to smile. It was an unofficial trait of the children of the Big Three that they all were addicted to burgers. She and Percy loved a good cheese burger, Nico lived in a McDonalds and Imrik had devoured the hot venison two nights ago so she was guessing that was his burger.

They walked back to Dragonspire in relative silence, Thalia still unsure if she should or could comfort Imrik. When they arrived back at the Riders' quarters, Imrik told her to go and see her egg while he prepared the meat for lunch and dinner. As he headed for the kitchens close by, she climbed the stairs and headed for the boys' room where Nico was watching the eggs. She opened the door to find him reading a book with the eggs at his side. He appeared to be reading out loud for when Thalia entered the room he stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

"I was just... uh... reading to see if they liked it?" he said embarrassed. Thalia laughed good heartedly and sat down next to her egg, taking it in her arms and cradling it like a new born child. Nico grinned at her and picked up his own egg. Eragon appeared in the doorway.

"Lunch," he said simply, his eyes flicking between the two teens. Nico blushed at his raised eyebrow and Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I am sworn to maidenhood, Eragon." She said, smirking at Nico, "As long as I keep my oath, I am as immortal as you, even more so now that I will be a dragon Rider."

"Well I apologise for my misconception. Imrik has made, what was it again, 'burgers' for you three. The elves and myself have already eaten. You better get down there quick, they are getting cold."

Eragon stood back and laughed as the two teenagers rushed off down the hall way, eggs in their arms, yelling insults at each other. When Thalia reached the dining room they had been in last night, Imrik was setting down three plates on the table. He grinned as they came sprinting in, holding up a chip, "Look what I found! I asked Reagal to heat the oil from the venison and used that to deep fry the chips. Dig in!"

Thalia jumped into the middle chair, setting her egg gently on the table behind her plate as she inhaled the glorious smell coming from the food before her. There were two burgers, chips and salad. There was even some cheese on the burger, already melting. Thalia grinned at Nico and Imrik as they tucked into their burgers.

Thalia didn't know if she could remember having a burger this good. The meat was perfect, no weird bits like you sometimes get in a burger, but with odd hints of herbs and onions. The bun was still warm from being baked and the cheese was to die for. Maybe this is what Elysium burgers are made of, she thought as she took another bite. She looked over at Nico who had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were spaced out. Imrik was looking pleased with himself as he munched his way into his burger. Thalia paused from eating to snap her fingers in front of Nico, bringing him back to his food, which he attacked like he hadn't eaten in months. Twenty minutes later and three content demigods were sitting at the table, grinning stupidly with full bellies.

After a while Thalia got up and roused the other two. The stood, Thalia and Nico grabbing their eggs, and walked out to meet Eragon by the Hall of Elders for their lesson in the Ancient Language. The lesson went mostly the same as yesterday. Learning the words and memorising them. You would think that three ADHD demigods would have quite after the first twenty minutes but there was one thing that kept them in it. The magic. Eragon had shown them the magic that learning the Ancient Language could allow you to perform and they were eager to try it. Thalia had learned the word for fire, Brisingr, and whenever Nico or Imrik looked like their attention was wandering, she would summon a ball of fire and throw it at them. Imrik would respond by flicking his hand, his father's blood making it nearly impossible for the fire to harm him. Nico, on the other hand, would dance around screaming at Thalia in Italian and Greek, making Imrik and Thalia roll around laughing. This would stop when Saphira became annoyed and growled lightly.

( oOo ) = short time lapse

They were traipsing back to dinner after the lesson, laughing as they recalled the day's event. Thalia noticed that Imrik seemed a lot happier now and was glad. She really wasn't good at comforting people, and Nico was even worse. They went to their rooms, got a quick bath and changed into clean clothes for dinner. They would be eating with the elves tonight, Eragon insisting that they learn to like the vegetable stew that the elves found so appetising. Thalia and Nico both brought their eggs to dinner and Reagal ate with Saphira off to one side in a separate part of the massive room. The half-bloods finished their meal quickly, thanked the elves and left to see Reagal.

As they sat down next to the green dragon, who had just finished tearing his haunch of meat to pieces, Nico and Thalia set their eggs in front of them and stared hard at them for what seemed like hours. Then, just as they were about to leave and go to bed, a small click emanated from Thalia's egg. It sounded again and Thalia's eyes shone with amazement as the clicking increased to a near constant rate, before the egg exploded to reveal ... a tiny, electric blue dragon with a white lightning bolt on her flanks, staring up at Thalia. The elves and Eragon sprinted in as Reagal and Saphira watched the hatching turn its head from side to side, taking in its surroundings, before focusing on Nico's egg. The young dragon crawled over to Nico's egg and clawed it gently, yowling slightly, as if it was telling the other dragon to get up already. The egg wobbled, then shook, then it to exploded and a jet black dragon with white markings like skeletons burst out, upside-down, and swatted at the blue one. It rolled upright and turned and faced Nico. Thalia and Nico looked at each other, awestruck, and reached out their left hands to stroke their new friends.

As they made contact a burning pain struck Thalia's palm, she yelled and drew back her hand, only to see Eragon smiling at her and showing her his right palm. On his hand was a silver scar, like Imrik's, that wound around in the shape of a dragon. Thalia looked down at her own palm and saw the mark mimicked there. The pain had passed as quickly as it had come. It looked like Nico had had a similar experience because he was staring down at his palm, up at the dragon before him, and down at his hand again. "If this is a dream," he said lightly, "Don't wake me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hatchlings**

**A/N:And I'm back! Miss me? I'm so sorry I haven't updated since now, but with exams, writer's block and my other story, Lost Prince of Caledor, I haven't really had time to write this story. In this chapter, mostly just bonding and growing up for the dragons and their riders. For all who are wondering about the time zones, Eragon's world is twice as fast as PJO. So if four months have passed by the end of this chapter in Eragon's world, only two will have passed in PJO. Please enjoy this chapter! Also on the note of time, it's been almost a century since Eragon has landed here, they haven't expanded because they don't need to. Don't question my motives, all will be made clear. **

**Disclaimer.**

**Nico: go on Pinecone face, say it please.**

**Thalia: Dead, Death Breath. Totally. Dead.**

**Imrik: Urgh you two are awful. Caledor54 doesn't own PJO or IC or WFB for that matter.**

**Me: But I do own you.**

**Imrik: Hey!**

It had been about two months since Nico had woken up on the forest floor, high in the hills. Though he was worried about his life back home and how people would deal with, not necessarily his disappearance, but Thalia's and Imrik's. The only people who might care were Chiron and his dad and even then, Chiron would be occupied with the other two as well and his farther couldn't help bring him back. The only upside is that the three brothers couldn't blame each other as a child from each of them had gone missing. Nico just hoped his farther, or at least Lady Athena, saw this too.

These thoughts spun in his brain, making him feel sad and a little unwanted.

"_Don't think that way, Nico! As long as we are together, you'll never be alone."_

Nico smiled at the voice of his dragon, Eurynomos, as they flew over Dragonspire. Both Eurynomos and Thalia's dragon, Tanzia, had grown quickly and were now big enough to ride. Thalia had been very scared about the whole flying thing. So scared, in fact, that they had to be careful to avoid the lightning strikes that had been raining down around her as she stood, white as a sheet, on top of one of the larger hills. Somehow, Tanzia had calmed her and convinced her to take to the air. Now, although she will not willingly take to the skies, she seems to enjoy flying around with Tanzia.

They had been taking lessons in aerial combat from the moment their dragons could fly. Thalia was awesome. When she put her fears aside, she glided effortlessly through the air, her spear giving her extra length against Eragon's sword. Her shield, Aegis, gave her an edge against all opponents. They only ones who seemed immune to it were the dragons. They saw only the metal of the shield, not the terrorising face of the gorgon Medusa. Eragon got round that trick using magic to see as Saphira saw, negating the effect of the shield. After teaching the words to Imrik and himself, Nico had been able to fight Thalia fairly in the air, though she still had one big advantage over all of them.

Lightning.

She could call it down whenever she was in a pinch, sending searing bolts of electricity through her opponents. Nico wasn't one to give up though. Whenever she called down a thunder cloud, he would use the shadows it cast and manipulate them into a shield against the bright blue bolts of burning heat. Eragon watched them, gave them pointers on their technique and showed them new moves.

Saphira wasn't dormant in the training of the new Riders either. When the demigods practiced on the ground with their weapons, or learned new words of the Ancient Language, she would take the three dragons out into the mountains. Eragon had told them to keep in constant contact with their dragons and as a result, Nico had developed such a bond with Eurynomos, or Euryn as he called him for short, that he felt that if they were parted, he would go mad from the loss. That is, after finding the person who had caused it to happen and sending them to meet his dad the hard way.

He brought his mind back to the present as they soared over the waterfall and landed with a thump next to the training ground. "_Thanks, Euryn. I know you'll never leave me. I just wish Bianca could meet you._" Nico sighed at the thought on his sister. It had been two years since her death and he still mourned her, although he kept it to himself. If Imrik was anything like Percy, when he found out he would take the 'protective older brother' stance with him. Although he sort of enjoyed having someone who he could rely on, he couldn't deal with the obsessive mothering that Percy put him through. He did **not **want the same from Imrik.

Euryn echoed his feelings but snorted a bit when Nico thought of Percy's compulsive mothering. Nico fake glared at his dragon before chuckling and walking into the training ground.

A few elves were practising their techniques but other than that, the ground was clear, Imrik and Thalia having gone off hunting again. He drew his sword and began to flow through the moves Eragon had taught him. He jumped from one position to the next, never breaking the constant rhythm he had developed. He was getting better with the sword. He could beat Thalia when they duelled with swords though he couldn't hope to compete against Eragon or the elves, or even Imrik.

He finished his training as his thoughts turned again to his friend. How had he not noticed that his friend was an elf? He felt a little ashamed of himself when Imrik had revealed his identity, but had quickly got over it when he heard about what was happening to Imrik's people. He felt so sorry for the older boy he almost felt the need to comfort him. He resisted the idea because he knew that his comforting skills were about as good as Percy's bow skills. Naught.

Another thing that interested Nico. How did Imrik manage to be good at archery? Everyone knew that a son of Poseidon couldn't shoot a bow, and yet Imrik could rival the Apollo kids and was even better than Thalia. Whenever she killed the animals they hunted, they were always killed in the same manner, a strong shot to the heart. Imrik, on the other hand, placed his shots more carefully, hitting his mark each time, his arrows always hitting the animal in the eye. This was a very painless way for the creature to die, the arrow cutting deep into the brain and killing it almost instantly.

Now, even in swordsmanship, Imrik trained with the elves or Eragon. The elves were much stronger than him and if they caught him, he would lose. The problem was catching him. He spun and danced and ducked with such fluency that Nico could barely follow the movements. It was amazing to watch him slip passed strokes and jump clean over cuts, using is spear as often as his sword, sending the elves down hard with strikes to the chest and legs with the butt of his spear or the hilt of his sword.

Nico shook his head, breaking his revelry for some more important thoughts. Food. It was time for lunch.

Making his way back to the Riders' quarters with Eurynomos, Nico felt content and whole for the first time since Bianca's death. He had been left with a hole in his heart after she had left on that quest. Briefly it had been filled with his purpose for Minos, but that had ended when he had banished him. Then, during the battle of Manhattan, he had been filled with the desire to help Percy and the other demi-gods, convincing his farther to ride to the rescue. The praise from his farther and the gods has almost made him feel content.

Almost.

But after the euphoria had died down, Nico had been left feeling empty and without a purpose. Even helping Hazel and discovering the Roman camp hadn't boosted his moral much, though he didn't show it around Hazel or the Romans. He wondered if he should tell Thalia and Imrik about Camp Jupiter. He was in a world where the gods couldn't tell him not to... no, they would kill him if Imrik and Thalia came back and instantly headed off to New Rome to rescue Percy. No he would just have to hope that Percy would be ok there and that they would never meet each other there. That might end in a meeting with Farther sooner than Nico would like...

He shook himself as he entered his room. He stripped down and had a shower, washing the sweat and grime of training from his body. He inspected his pale skin. Scars crossed his chest and arms, a lattice-work of reminders burned into his skin. He would never be accepted, except by a few people who had pierced his tough exterior, like the blades that had cut him so many times.

"_Maybe I should name my scars after my friends. What do you think? That little belly cut can be Thalia, the one over my left bicep can be Percy and the one over my heart ... my heart..." _He trailed off, unable to think of his sister.

"_She will always be with you Nico. She will never leave you in your heart." _Said Euryn kindly, soothing Nico's heart pain.

"_Thanks Euryn. Where would I be without you?"_ Nico asked as he got dried and dressed.

"_In the Underworld or playing capture-the-flag._" Replied the dragon matter-of-factly. Nico sniggered and made his way down to dinner.

He found Thalia and Imrik already there, eating what looked like steak and chips with salad on the side. Nico made his way over and sat across from the other two, grabbing his plate from where Imrik had set it.

"Reagal went hunting so there is some meat for you if you are quick, Eurynomos." Said Imrik when Nico had seated himself. "It's still warm I think." He said to Nico, pointing at the food. Nico took a bite and found it was still warm. He began to eat. The meal was as excellent as ever, but his previous gloomy thoughts infused his stomach and stopped him from eating as much as usual. Thalia looked up and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's up Death Boy? You seem a little down." She asked with a slightly smirk. Nico stuck his tongue out before answering.

"It's nothing." He said, lying smoothly. Thalia shrugged but Imrik narrowed his eyes at the son of Hades.

"Say that again, in the Ancient Language." He said, his sea-green eyes, so much like Percy's, boring into Nico's dark brown ones. Nico sighed.

"Fine. I was thinking about how, back home, you two will be missed, worried about and searched for by everyone at camp, whereas me? It'll just be, 'Oh Nico's not here. Ah well, never mind.' I'm fed up of being an outcast!" he yelled, jumping up, his chair clattering to the floor. "You two don't know what it's like! To be mistreated and shunned because of your dad. Sure, everyone was happy when we turned up to save Olympus, but after that? Who remembers me? Who remembers Hades? Who is grateful?" He glared at Imrik and Thalia, who were both on their feet with shocked expressions.

_SMACK!_

Nico stumbled backwards in pain as Imrik leapt the table between them and slapped him across the face, driving him to the floor with the force of the blow. Nico was about to explode at Imrik before the elf grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to face him. Nico saw a fury in Imrik's eyes that he had only seen the equal of once, when Hades had found him looking for his mother.

"Pull. Yourself. Together." Imrik whispered malevolently. "At least you have a home, a place you belong. I'm just as much of an orphan as you Nico. And now, I'm in another world with elves that will shun me as much as humans do you, maybe even more. At least you have gods in common. My people, from what I know, have a totally different set of gods! Who do I worship? Tell me Nico! My father? My uncles? Or my ancestral gods? Tell me Nico. Tell Me!" at this Imrik threw Nico on the floor. Eragon, the elves and the dragons came running into the room, stopping dead when they saw the whole room was shaking from Imrik's anger.

Nico had never been truly frightened by any non-god. Now he was. Imrik's body shook, as did the room. His eyes glowed dangerously, his skin shone with an aura of holy purity and power. He looked, in two words, angelically deadly. Then, suddenly, he blinked. His eyes lost focus and closed, rolling backwards into his skull. His legs buckled and he fell backwards towards the table. Thalia lunged across and caught his head before it crashed into the solid stone.

"Everyone, get lost. Shows over. I'm taking him to his room." She said quietly, pulling him into her arms and walking off towards the stairs. Nico could only stare in shock after her. What had he done? He turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards the door into the hall.

"_Nico!_" Eurynomos called out but he carried on running until he was out in the cool mid-afternoon air.

He ran for the waterfall, not caring who followed him. When he reached the comforting shadows under the cascading sheet of water. Nico tried to order his mind. He had let himself lose his temper, which was bad to begin with. Also, he had never considered that Imrik, who had appeared so happy, could be so sad inside. He was an orphan who didn't know anything about where he came from, what his people were like or if he should worship their gods. Nico couldn't even imagine trying to decide whether to worship one set of gods or the other. It would tear him apart. Slowly, he realised what he had to do. Eurynomos came later and the two fell asleep under the waterfall, Nico thinking of ways to apologise to Imrik in the morning.

(oOo)

Nico awoke to the sound of rushing water and heavy breathing next to him. He was cold, having slept on the floor of the cave behind the waterfall, and so got up quickly, crawling out from under Euryn's wing. He groaned as he recalled last night. Rubbing his head, he slowly made his way back up towards the Rider's quarters, running through about twenty different apologies in his mind, none of which sounded convincing. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts, he didn't even notice he had arrived at the door to the room he and Imrik shared before he had slammed into it.

Cursing and rubbing his head, he opened the door quietly and slipped in. Imrik was sitting on his bed, his eyes shut and his hands clasped. He looked up at Nico when he entered and fixed him with a stare. Nico was lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head and hanging it in shame. He stood there like that for minutes, hours, day? It could have been any of them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found Imrik looking down at him. The older boy smiled and grasped his shoulder a little harder. "Don't worry." He said, "We both screwed up. I understand, really I do. But people will miss you Nico, I don't see how they couldn't. You have a presence. Your funny, powerful and mysterious. Those are the sort of things people miss. So don't worry, OK?"

"Ok. And Imrik? I'm sorry too." The two embraced as brothers would then broke apart and simultaneously looked to Nico's bed, where a certain Hunter was crashed out.

"Fun." Said Imrik and Nico together and carefully, so they wouldn't wake her, carried her to the top floor of the building.

(POV change)

Thalia felt the soft breeze wash over her as she gently awoke from her sleep. She hummed in pleasure and rolled over, opening her eyes expecting to see the soft, white sheets of her bed. Last night was hazy in her memory but that didn't seem important. What she did see when she opened her eyes was Important.

The scream that followed could have woken the dead. As it was, most of the elves who were awake at the time – including Eragon – turned to its source. A short burst of laughing followed before Thalia's voice rang out loud and clear, "WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" she shrieked. The laughing turned to yells of dismay and explosions rocked the morning air. Birds sang, trees swayed and Imrik and Nico were dodging lightning bolts and fire balls on the roof top, all the while laughing at Thalia's reaction.

When Thalia had calmed down (read ran out of energy), the two boys approacher her, smirks on their faces.

"Good sleep?" asked Imrik.

She glared at him.

"Must have been, for her not to notice getting carried up here." Said Nico.

Her glare switched targets.

Imrik was about to make another comment when one of the elves, Haldir, came onto the rooftop and bowed. "Shur'tugal, you are needed in Eragon's war room. Please follow me."

They followed the elf to the war room, which was a lot more appropriate than the Big House rec room. Maps covered the walls and in the centre was a table, carved to resemble a country that Thalia had never seen before. Eragon, Blödhgram and two other elves stood, surveying the map and pointing to the far east of it, where a forest dwindled into a vast plain. Beyond that, an ocean stretched and in that ocean, at the far edge of the map, sat an island.

Eragon looked up when they entered. "Good to see you are all still in one piece. I wish to consult you on something." He motioned to the forest on the continent. "Here lies the forest of Du Weldenvarden, home of the elves. I have just got a message from their queen, Queen Arya, that three new dragon Riders have arrived in Ellesméra, the elven capital, and are ready to come here for their training. In return, Arya and I have agreed that she will train you more in magic and in the ways of the elves. Also, her spellweavers are the best in the world. If they can't find a way for you all to return home, then we have very little hope of doing so. So what we ask of you is to sail to Alagaësia, with a few elves, send the new Riders over here, and learn more magic in Ellesméra. Does that sound agreeable?"

The three demigods looked at each other, then back at Eragon. "We accept." They said in unison.

**A/N: Again sorry I've been so late with an update. Please remember to review, as they really are what motivates me to write. Peace out.**

**Caledor54**


End file.
